Processes for the preparation of metallopolysilanes have been disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,895 (Dow Corning Corp., published on August 9, 1988). The patent describes a process for preparing a halogen-containing metallopolysilane by reacting a halodisilane and a metal compound in the presence of a catalyst. The halogen-containing metallopolysilane can be modified by suitable reactions, such as, for example, using a Grignard compound, but the metallopolysilane obtained in this manner usually has a certain halogen content, which generally has an adverse effect when used in the production of ceramics.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a process for preparing metallopolysilanes.